Shauntal's Fetish
by Lillishadow
Summary: Caitlin always had such vivid and romantic dreams, if only she knew why. ShauntalxCaitlin, yuri, smut, sleep fetishism.


Shauntal smirked mischievously as she sneaked across the hallway of the Elite Four bedchambers, dressed in her purple nightgown, a Pokeball minimized and in the pocket of her gown. She ever so gently opened Caitlin's door, slowly stepping into the room.

She grinned and slipped out the Pokeball, releasing her Drifblim. "Drifblim, Hypnosis..." She whispered, the balloon Pokemon's eyes glowing slightly as it submerged the sleeping psychic into an even deeper sleep. "Good job." She whispered, patting its side before recalling it. Her smirk widened as she walked over to the bedside, sitting beside the sleeping girl. "Hello again, my delicate night flower..." She whispered and she leaned down, kissing her neck.

This was a dirty little secret of hers, and she certainly wasn't going to let anyone else find out about this little fetish of hers. The fetish in question, was a fetish for sleeping people, be it using them to pleasure herself or driving them to orgasm without their knowledge, and with Caitlin's already heavy sleeping habits, a little bit of help from Drifblim insured she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

She chuckled softy and pulled Caitlin's blanket off her, revealing the same pink nightie she always wore. She took hold of the bottom and pulled it up to the girl's shoulders, revealing her small petite form, her small breasts and crotched covered only by her matching white underwear. She giggled excitedly and climbed on top of Caitlin, teasingly licking up along her stomach, causing her to mumble lightly in her sleep. She felt her excitement rise and moved down her body, slipping the girl's panties down to her knees and revealing her private parts, a few tiny strands of blonde pubic hair and moistness around her vaginal lips visible in the dim lighting. She reached up and slipped Caitlin's bra down, revealing the girl's small mounds, her hardened nipples sticking out at the peaks.

She bent over, her face above Caitlin's, eye to eye. She leaned down and kissed her tenderly as she began to lightly suck on her lower lip, her index fingers massaging and teasing the girl's nipples causing her to moan in her sleep. She pinched each nipple lightly and twisted as she kissed the girl deeply, the entranced girl groaning and arching up slightly. Shauntal felt her hormones go wild, filled with excitement and arousal as she solicited such reactions from the unconscious trainer.

However, she was finished toying with her and decided to get down to business, sitting up and removing her own nightwear, wearing absolutely no clothes underneath. Shauntal was certainly much more well endowed than the psychic, and there was a patch of purple hair above her slit. She crawled down and pulled Caitlin's panties down further, slipping a leg beneath her and pressing their crotches together. "Let us bathe in ecstasy together my dear~" She said to the sleeping girl.

She began to push their slits back and forth against each other, building up heat and momentum. She moved slowly at first, their wet entrances slipping along each other, but she started to speed up, a blush growing on both their faces. She noticed that even as she slept, Caitlin was enjoying this as much as she was, and this only served to increase Shauntal's arousal as she began to grind their clits together, hushed moans flowing from Shauntal as Caitlin whimpered in her sleep. She felt her pleasure build and build, feeling here climax get ever closer, Caitlin moaning as her body felt the same. It wasn't long before Shauntal hit her limit, her juices spilling out onto both of their crotches, the increased moistness causing the speed of her last few grinding movements to increase and finally causing Caitlin to join her in orgasm, a groan escaping the sleeping girl.

Shauntal took a minute to compose herself and giggled, looking over at Caitlin. "An amazing performance as always my dear..." She began to redress Caitlin and herself, fixing the blanket and quickly hurrying into her own room.

Caitlin sighed when she woke up the next morning, noticing that once again her panties were soaked, probably from that vivid dream she had last night. "If only they were real..."


End file.
